1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to retail theft security systems, and more particularly to security systems for optical recordable disks, such as compact disks (CD""s) and digital video disks (DVD""s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical recordable disks, such as CD""s and DVD""s, which are available with a removable center plug, are disclosed in the inventors"" previously filed U.S. patent application, (Ser. No. 09/564,454, filed on May 3, 2000), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,232 B2. As discussed in this document, placing a removable plug in the center hole on the disk is useful because it provides a support surface for attaching a label or for printing a complete image over the entire top visible surface of the disk.
Retail theft of optical recordable disks is a major problem for retailers. Heretofore, surveillance devices, such as electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags, imbedded or attached to their protective outer containers or to clips attached to their outer containers, are widely known. Descriptions of these systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,844 and 4,642,640. The presence or absence of an EAS tag is monitored by a detector which transmits an audible alarm when the outer container is passed there through to indicate that a shoplifting event is taking place.
Many portable, reusable recordable mediums, such as video cassette recorder (VCR) tapes, digital video (DV) tapes, floppy disks, and video game cartridges, store their recordable media inside a sealed outer container. Security systems for these types of outer containers that use an EAS tag hidden inside are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,470 and 5,528,223. The main advantage of placing the EAS tag inside the scaled outer container is that they are invisible and can not be removed without destroying the outer container. When the outer container is destroyed, the recordable media can no longer be played in their respective players.
It is common practice to attach an EAS tag to the outer container of an optical recordable disk to prevent retail theft. Unfortunately, thieves are able to easily avoid detection by merely removing the EAS tag from the outer container. Recently, security systems have been developed that use an EAS RF-type or electro-magnetic-type tag directly attached to a surface on the optical recordable disk. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,347,508, 5,699,047 and 5,825,292). One problem with such systems is that the EAS tags must be properly positioned on the optical recordable disk so that the disk is mechanically balanced when played. Another problem is that attachment of the EAS tag on the surface may interfere with the recordable media or with the graphic artwork or text printed on the top surface of the disk.
What is needed is an improved retail anti-theft system for optical recordable disks, that can be used with existing outer containers and existing EAS systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved retail anti-theft system for optical recordable disks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that can be used with current protective outer containers for the optical recordable disks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system that can be used with current electronic article surveillance systems commonly used in retail stores.
These and other objects of the invention are met by an optical recordable disk security system which uses a standard optical recordable disk body with a center hole formed therein and a removable center plug capable of being selectively disposed inside the center hole by the disk manufacturer or by the retailer. Disposed inside or attached to the outside of the center plug is an EAS tag capable of being detected by an EAS detector commonly used by retailers.
In one embodiment, the EAS tag is placed over the top surface of the center plug with a main label adhesively attached over the top surface of both the disk body and center plug. The center portion of the main label covers the EAS tag so that it is invisible to customers. The center portion of the main label is designed to be detachable from the outer portion of the main label so that the center plug, with the center portion attached thereto maybe easily removed from the disk body without destroying the center and outer portions of the main label. When the center plug is removed, the disk body can then be played in a standard player that uses a spindle to rotate the disk body. A broken perforation line that delineates the center and outer portions of the main label may be used to visually indicate whether the plug has been removed or tampered with.
In another embodiment, the EAS tag is manufactured inside the center plug itself.
In still another embodiment, the EAS tag is attached to an invisible surface on the center plug when the disk is stored in its outer container.
In the preferred embodiment, a suitable HAS tag is selected and attached to the center plug that snap fits into the center hole formed on the disk body by the manufacturer. The disk body is then sealed inside its protective outer container or sleeve. A second EAS tag may be attached to the outside surface of the outer container or sleeve. When the customer purchases the disk, the sealed outer container is passed through a standard deactivating device to deactivate both the inside and outside HAS tags. The sealed outer container can then be safely carried through the EAS detector without activating the alarm. If the optical recordable disk is returned to the retailer, the inside and outside EAS tags may be re-activated and sold to further customers.
In order to overcome the above-described security system, both the outside and inside EAS tags must be removed from the outer container and the center plug. Since the EAS tag is not visible when the disk body is stored in the outer container, the thief is unaware of its existence. Also, since the outer container is sealed and difficult to open, removal of the inside EAS tag from the center plug, if known, is discouraged. Also, by attaching or manufacturing the EAS tag to the center plug rather that directly to a surface on the disk body, the EAS tag can be easily removed from the disk body without damaging the recordable media, leaving an adhesive residue, or destroying or blocking the top printed surface on the disk body.